


Random Things I Wrote In English Class

by NightDragon5656, OneshotAccount (NightDragon5656)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don’t know what to tag, I like them so I’m posting them to share my depressing works with the world, I wrote them in English class at separate times, I wrote these a while ago, I’ll put this as complete for now unless anyone wants me to continue any storylines?, Maybe a year ago?, Or unless I find more shit to post lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There are two chapters but if I find anything else I’ll post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/OneshotAccount
Summary: So basically I found these year old (?) works of mine that I vaguely remember writing and still thought that they were okay so I’m going to post them. :) Enjoy, I s’pose.





	1. English Finishing Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the bit in italics at the start was the line I had to start this story (?) off with. I think, I don’t really remember what it was exactly but I’m sure that the tendrils of smoke bit was me because I had an obsession with that phrase for ages 😂. Still kinda do honestly. 
> 
> Forgive the grammar, it was a year ago or so and my grammar isn’t the best or even good now so. *shrugs* (I don’t know how to do the shrugging emoticon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love it when you’re ment to be writing the summary for the story you wrote a year ago but instead write almost every thought that goes through your mind during that time.

English Finishing Line

_He stood up against the wall of the drugstore_ , smoking, the faint tendrils of wispy smoke curling in the cold winter air. His other hand tucked into the pocket of his grey-black coat-the hood of which hid his unkempt, black hair. Grey eyes observed a grey world and traveled inside the drugstore, taking in the few people trudging around inside whose eyes, from what he could see, were lit up by some sort of inner spark. He could tell that they saw the world in colour. Coats and scarfs, medicine in the hands of the owners, he was sure all had its own shade of colour. But to him, all was grey. Boring. Lifeless. 

Eyes used to darkness stared up at the grey sky, flinching from the sudden ray of light that hit him like a slap in the face. The man grimaced and turned his face back to the cobbled stones under his steadily freezing feet. He spotted a lone ant wandering around his left foot, as black as his world. His leg twitched and he absentmindedly tapped the index finger of his right hand on the wall behind him.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

His leg rose, an indifferent expression on his face. It did not change in the slightest as his foot slammed down. The ant was no more. Insignificant was the word that came to his mind. For the first time in a long time, a grin spread across his pallid face.


	2. English Character Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one :/
> 
> Omfg I literally pulled that face whilst typing it 😂😂😂
> 
> I’m so dumb it’s unreal
> 
> Enjoy I s’pose 😂

English Character Forming

Blue eyes met blue eyes as I stared at myself in the mirror. I tilted my head framed by shoulder length, scraggly black hair to the left. He did too. A pallid, skull like face looked back at me as I brought my bony, white fingers up to my pale lips and looked away from the other, only just witnessing him do the same. I brought my field of vision down to my hands, the bright blue veins clearly visible through the thin layers of skin shielding them from the ever present cold in the suburbs of London. Looking up again, my mind wandered through the streets in which I live in. I saw in my mind’s eye men and women alike walking solemnly along the nearly empty roads, observed them turning into great grey buildings. I even saw a few of my coworkers enter the office I worked in. But it was a lie, all I wanted was for that to be true. All I wanted was to support my withering mother before her eventual passing. To have enough money to be able to stand by her side. Alas, it was impossible. 

Where light was not present before it had lit up in the eyes previously so sunken in. Teeth slightly yellowed from fatigue showed under the cracked lips in a smile so fake it was almost painful to me. Tight cheekbones moved upwards from the effort drawn by the smile, and changes continued to occur on my face until I was pleased. The mask I had made could have fooled myself if it were not me that formed it. On another’s face it would look real, on mine the truth could only be seen by him in the mirror. 

Legs hidden by black jeans manoeuvred the rest of my unwilling body out of the chipped wooden door. Not even had I closed it before the noise of another broke my peaceful silence. What was background noise not minutes ago was now tuning in my brain. Making it work despite the hollow soul within bringing it into blackness. 

A voice spoke to me, a jumbled mess of words I didn’t bother to decipher and instead strode past the source of the noise, drifting back into my own head - a place of cobwebs and unlit empty rooms despite how often I found myself inside it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I might end up posting more chapters of other small works I’ve written in my English class or things I just feel like writing so yeah. Oh, and if anyone actually likes these and feels that they could have potential for plot, just say so and I’ll try to write more. Anyone who has tried reading my other fics may know that I make promises I can’t keep (mainly ‘yes, I’ll update soon’) so do not have faith in me. Do appreciate it though so pls fuel me with comments :). (Ps. I’ve seen other people write stuff like that (the last sentence) and thought I’d try it out to see if it actually works lol). Okay omg I’ll stop now. Sorry 😂


End file.
